l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
7th century
The seventh century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the seventh century: Culture * 603 - The Phoenix Clan opposes Hantei XVI's policies sending covert humanitarian aid to those who suffer his madness. * 604 - Samurai opposing Hantei XVI's reign of terror form a rebel army in the lightly-settled western Lion lands. * 605 - Hida Tsuneo led the Imperial forces that suppres the rebellion. * 607 - In autumn, the Empire suffers a drought and bad harvest. Peasants and monks blame on the Emperor's impious actions. * 608 - Hantei XVI begins to kill his siblings and closest advisors. :: The Empire suffers a second bad harvest in a row. :: The Golden Legion is disbanded. * 609 - The harvest fails for the third year in a row. Peasant revolts are crushed by Hida Tsuneo's forces. :: Steel Magistrates expose in the Chokai province the Phoenix aid to the worst famine-stricken provinces, which is considered a treason to the Emperor. :: The entirety of the Steel Magistrates and its leader are hanged accused of treason. :: The dowager Empress Otomo Kaoichihime and the only surviving Emperor's brother actively begin to conspire. * 610 - Nikesake is razed. :: Samurai of Chokai province are nearly annihilated. :: Regency of Otomo Tanaka begins. * 616 - Hantei XVII becomes Emperor. * 618 - The Kyuden Suzume Dojo is built. * 622 - Seppun Hanako pens the Articles of Heaven. * 643 - Akodo Mayuko forged a blade that cut through eight criminals in a single stroke, setting the record. * 644 - Iroshu founds Dojo Raiden. * 655 - The Ashalan reveal themselves at Medinaat al-Salaam. * 664 - The Chipped Tooth Tribe join the pirate Yasuki Fumoki. * 670 - Zakyo Toshi is founded. * 675 - Mirumoto Mohiro moves to the lands of the secluded Badger Clan. * 687 - Trade throught the River of Gold becomes prominent. * 689 - Otomo Madoko writes Subtlety of Court. Magic and Religion * 607 - As a way to humiliate his deceased foes Hantei XVI names Kirako the Fortune of Torture and Tojo as the Fortune of Dung. * 608 - The Fortune of Beetles is named. * 616 - The Temple of Lost Gods is built. * 675 - The first Tournament of Thunder is held by the Order of Thunder. Military history * 601 - The Lion are driven back in their attack to the Kintani Valley. * 634 - The Kusatte Iru is defeated by Kuni Harike and Kuni Ryute. * 651 - War of the Lost Pups. Births and deaths Births * 601 - Isawa Ijime * 610 - Hantei XVI :: Hida Tsuneo * 620 - Kuni Girakuma * 635 - Yasuki Fumoki * 640 - Otomo Madoko * 680 - Doji Taehime * 684 - Hida Banuken * 690 - Daidoji Masashigi * 694 - Tonbo Kuyuden * 695 - Kuni Osaku Deaths * 607 - Suzume Kirako * 609 - Otomo Yurikan :: Shosuro Tsia * 610 - Otomo Kaoichihime :: Hantei XVI :: Hida Tsuneo * 618 - Isawa Ijime * 619 - Moto Chai * 634 - Kuni Harike * 634 - Kuni Ryute * 637 - Seppun Hanako * 644 - Kuni Shizuko * 671 - Yasuki Fumoki * 690 - Otomo Madoko * 700 - Yamasaki Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the seventh century. *07